Lord of the Host Club
by Caitypie and Elster
Summary: It's the Host Club's summer holiday but how will the club cope when they find themselves stranded on a mysterious tropical island. Is there something lurking in the shadows of this paradise? With no clear way of returning to the society they left behind, and the threat of an unknown beast, how far will the shadows reach? Lord of the Flies/Ouran High School Host Club Crossover.
1. Call of the Conch

**_Disclaimer: We own nothing! Characters from Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori. Story line from Lord of the Flies by William Golding._**

_Warning: Hinted pairings may include... Haruhi X Tamaki, Hikaru X Kaoru, Tamaki X Kyoya, Renge X Kyoya. Renge X Haruhi_

_Also some OOCness._

_This is our first fanfic and who knows what inspired us to write it. But we hope you enjoy, all reviews welcome. And be prepared for quite a few chapters to come :) _

* * *

**Chapter 1- Call of the Conch**

The boy with fair hair lowered himself down the last few feet of rock and began to pick his way towards the lagoon. This had definitely not gone to his plan. Tamaki sighed; shrugging off his blazer he studied his surroundings. He had found himself in the centre of a long scar that smashed deeper into the jungle. This must have been from the plane. His father's plane. Tamaki wracked his brains trying to remember exactly how he got there.

It had all started with the 'Summer Host Club Holiday!' a small tradition that the highest bidding girls got to spend a week with the Host Club in a tropical haven. Looking around this wasn't the resort they had rented but it was still heavenly. Not far off he could hear the sea, crashing and splashing against the shore. Treading carefully over broken trunks and through hanging creepers, he wondered where his friends were. Back on the plane they had all teased Haruhi; being a poor commoner she didn't have any flying experience and certainly wasn't a natural. Tamaki had watched how nervous she had been during take off, yet that cute smile of hers never left her face; quite the host. A twinge of pride had hit Tamaki at that point, he had taught his little girl well. With that came worry, where was she now?

"I will find her!" He declared allowed. As if to answer him a cry erupted from the trees as the shadow of a bird shot up into the sky.

"Hey wait up, Sempai!"

The bushes at the side of the crash site trembled, sending a small pattering of collected raindrops to the steamy earth. A small figure emerged from the undergrowth and, as if in rebellion, the twigs and thorns scratched at the expensive blazer it was wearing._  
_

It took a second for Tamaki's already muddled brain to recognise the person as his one and only daughter, Haruhi herself.

Her boyish chocolate hair was a mess; Tamaki's heart started to race and his fingers itched to reach out for her, but he knew how much she dislike his touches and kept them by his side.

The commoner's usually large eyes were narrowing in some form of squint as she stumbled out of the foliage falling ungracefully onto Tamaki. He caught her easily, she was so light it was like she could float off at any second. A light blush spread over her cheeks,  
"Err thanks Tamaki, you can put me down now."

Tamaki complied, setting her down gently.

"You should be more careful; it looks like nobody's been here before. I wonder if there's anyone here but us" He shrugged and look around for a path out of the dense jungle. Finding the least overgrown route he helped Haruhi to the shore-line. The beach was flecked with palm trees that provided shade from the unforgiving sun. Tamaki paused suddenly to take in the view, leaving Haruhi to walk blindly into his back with a small "oof." Tamaki turned and frowned,  
"Hey, you're clumsier than normal. Are you ok?" He put his hand on his friend's shoulders in attempt to steady her. She just shrugged him off.

"It's nothing... I think my contacts just fell out when the plane crashed... I'll be fine."

She smiled up at Tamaki

"Besides, I have my old pair of glasses with me. You can never be too prepared you know. That's what my Mum used to say..."

Haruhi trailed off and gazed out into the vast ocean that spread out before them as she gathered her thoughts.  
"Did any adults make it? The pilot?" Tamaki looked over his shoulder, back at where they came from; back at the jagged scar that crashed out from the undergrowth and meandered down to the waters edge.  
"The plane," he murmured almost inaudibly. "The plane must have came through here, look, I think it was dragged out to sea. The pilot with it."

Haruhi turned to him, her eyes soft with compassion.  
"Do you think the others-"

"Of course they did." He didn't let her finish. He couldn't bear to think that of all of his Host Club friends: Kyoya, Honey, Mori and the Hitachiin Twins, could be dead.  
They were part of his family. Haruhi sighed noticing Tamaki's unwillingness towards that subject.

"It is really nice here I guess," Tamaki just nodded. "So how long do you think we will be here?"  
Tamaki smirked and brushed her off quickly.  
"Not that long, as soon as my father realises we are here he'll send his people to fetch us."

"How will he know where we are? He only knows we aren't at the resort." Haruhi stated, pouting in a way that made Tamaki blush. Tamaki could only blink, he didn't know the answer to Haruhi's question, he had always had blind faith in his father and he had to believe they would be rescued. What else could he do? Silence settled between the two of them, they walked up to the shade and investigated the trees at the edge of the undergrowth. Tamaki reached up to pick one of the ripe fruits that grew there, it look delicious and juicy and at that moment his throat felt dry and itchy.

"What's that?" Haruhi pushed past Tamaki, almost knocking him over as she ran to the edge of the lagoon. There half buried in the ferny weeds was the creamy skin of a shell. Haruhi stripped off her shoes and socks and waded in to retrieve it. Tamaki strolled up to her, munching nonchalantly on the piece of fruit he'd claimed for his prize.  
"Is that a..."  
"Yeah, it's a conch. I've never seen one in real life before."

"Oh yeah, my dad has one. But he would never let me play with it."

Of course Tamaki's super rich family would own such an exotic ornament. Haruhi inwardly sighed. She spun the delicate shell in her hand "They're worth a fortune from what I've heard."

Tamaki nodded unable to take his eyes of the shining shell that mesmerized him with its pure beauty. The one he had at home was not quite the same, he remembered his father had told him about it, the noise it made is you blew into the end, but when Tamaki had tried that for himself his father had scolded him harshly. Tamaki suddenly thought of home, so far away from this unknown location, he know they had to get back somehow.  
Haruhi's delicate sigh disturbed his thoughts as she flicked her fringe from her eyes. "We should find the others."

She watched Tamaki as he experimentally pressed the conch to his lips. A look of confusion splashed across her face as he raised it high and appeared to blow into it. A rushing sound, like the quiet gushing of a stream, came from its mouth but nothing more. Tamaki frowned, took a deep breath and tried again. This time the conch bellowed, a deep harsh note that resonated across the beach and ran deep into the jungle. It echoed back towards them and Tamaki blew again as clouds of startled birds rose from the treetops. Haruhi gave a small laugh of delight as Tamaki kept on blowing short, sharp signals.

After a while he lowered the conch, wiping the sliver of sea-water and spit from his face, which had gone red with the effort, and grinned at the figures that had appeared on the far side of the beach. There appeared to be three of them, but as they drew nearer Tamaki realised that there was another person sat on one of the figure's shoulders. He squinted to get a better look and the dark figures changed into his friends. They saw him too and ran the last few feet down the beach to greet him.

The twins reached them first, skidding over in the sand at their feet.  
"Hey boss! You're alright!" They said in unison as they picked themselves off and brushed the sand off. They seemed to be their same old mischievous selves. The last two figures slowly made their way over.  
Mori had paused to lower Honey from his shoulders and they now walked across the golden sands together. Tamaki was relieved to see them all ok, and relatively unharmed except for a few scratches from when they had climbed out of the undergrowth.

"Tama-chan~! Haru-chan~!" Honey called out, practically glowing with happiness as he ran towards the pair, a small pink bunny trailing from his hand. Mori followed, a silent protector, stopping just behind Honey. "Isn't this island amazing?" Honey chirped, drawing Usa-chan up to his chest.

"Island?" Haruhi echoed. "Is that where we are?"

"Yeah we climbed a tree a it certainly looks that way." Hikaru said proudly, Kaoru finished what Hikaru had started, "But then we heard a sound; it must have been you. We met up with Honey and Mori on the way and here we are."  
Tamaki clung onto the conch protectively, knowing that was the thing that brought them together.

A few more customers emerged from the foliage, costly dresses ruined from their contact with the dark mud of the forests floor and eyes wide with a strange mixture of fear, relief and uncertainty. They quickly made their way towards the vision of familiarity that was the majority of the Host Club. They all seemed to be chattering as if it was a normal day, a false look in their eyes showed it was just a facade. The Host Club boys; starting a pretense of their own, strolled over to meet the girls in the shade. The shadows cast by the trees were cool and comfortable against the blistering heat. The reflection of the leaves painted fluorescent patterns across Tamaki's skin.

Haruhi looked around the group of that had gathered, one question plaguing her mind. "Where's Kyoya?"

Silence fell over them; depressive and chilling. Threatening to smother out the bright spark of joy that only a moment ago possessed them.

She locked eyes with the Twins, who seemed the most unfazed by the current atmosphere.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

"Don't look at us." They spoke perfectly in sync.

"We haven't seen him since the crash..."

"It's not our problem anyway".

Tamaki, oblivious as ever, chose that moment to snap.  
"Of course it's our problem! He's our friend isn't he?" The twins blushed looking shocked at Tamaki's unexpected anger. "We have to make sure he's ok. I mean if we managed to get off the plane he must've as well right?" Tamaki looked around frantically for reassurance. Kyoya had been his first friend when he had moved to Japan and had been with him from the start. He couldn't face the idea that his sidekick could be hurt. Or worse. Tamaki shook his head, abandoning such thoughts.

Returning to his princely role he made a decision.  
"We will search this whole island for him. He can't have gone far the plane crashed around here. Once he is back where he belongs we will work out how we will get back. Build some sort of signal or something." Tamaki pouted, his brain trying to interpret a good plan of action.

From the darkest part of the jungle emerged the devil himself. A halo of darkness framed his face, ruffled from the humidity of the island and the stress of the crash. He adjusted his glasses and strolled over to the rest of the Host Club. Unlike the others, Kyoya was still covered under the cloak of his blazer and seemed unbothered by the intense heat. Behind him a flock of girls crashed out of the dense undergrowth into the clearing.

"No need to worry. I'm fine." He spoke slowly and with purpose. With one scan of the girls he nodded. "I see all of the guests are accounted for, and now we are all together we need a plan of action."

Everybody talked at once, voicing their fears and homesickness. Tamaki raised the conch above his head bringing the crowd to instantaneous silence.

"Let the King sort this out." He grinned, his signature grin. "I'll ring my dad. He'll pick us up as soon as he can."

In a flurry of panic the others searched for their own phones, which they had quickly forgotten about among the cocooning creepers. Some pulled out their state-of-the-art devices and frantically dialled. Tamaki fished into his pockets only to find an old packet of mints that he had forgotten about. He cast his mind back and imagined his phone falling out of his pocket as he made his way to the shoreline. He turned to Kyoya, who he knew kept multiple phones with him just in case. Kyoya was frowning at the glaring screens and looked up and shook his head.

"There's no signal. Looks like we are on our own."

A murmur of fear echoed through the group. The girls looked up to the host group like lost lambs searching for guidance. Tamaki, a natural actor and leader as always, spoke up.

"I guess we'll just have to look after ourselves for a while. How hard can that be?" He stepped back into a ray of sunlight knowing it would light up his features perfectly. While he stood there trying to look impressive, Haruhi came over and took the conch that had become a symbolic presence to the group.

"We need rules. It's the only way we will be able to keep calm about this. We should work logically and that means we should pick a leader."

One of the girls stood up among the rest.

"Well I vote Tamaki, he brought us all together."

"Plus he's so dreamy~" Another girl added.

Suddenly the meeting erupted with excited chatter of the girls. Tamaki raised the conch again, signalling for silence.

"First rule, only the person holding the conch can talk. That way we can hear everybody."

Kyoya surprised Tamaki by coming over, he handed over the conch carefully and Kyoya turned to face the group, a ghost of a smirk on his face.  
"Yes we could vote for Tamaki as leader but, no offence to him, it may not be wise. This is survival now because as far as we know this island is uninhabited. And do any of you know why the plane crashed?"  
Tamaki gulped and flushed however nobody noticed. Everybody's eyes were drawn to Kyoya, he had a certain authority in his voice and he spoke calmly. When he had finished some of the girls applauded him. A hand shot up in the group and the conch was passed over.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, you're great and all. But I think Kyoya would make a good chief."

Some girls murmured agreements and the conch was slowly passed around in a circle back to Haruhi.

"O-Ok. Hands up for Tamaki to be our leader" A flurry of arms raised and Haruhi made a quick count.  
"Now for Kyoya" A few hands went up eagerly including, to Tamaki's surprise, Renge. Others were put up more reluctantly.

Haruhi smiled. "That's settled then. Tamaki's boss."

A small cheer came from the girls and as Tamaki stood up for a small victory speech he noticed a small scowl on his old friends face and sat down again. When he glanced again and the old Kyoya was back, this helped him relax slightly.

"Right, I guess we have a lot to work out."


	2. The Signal Fire

**_Disclaimer: We own nothing! Characters from Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori. Story line from Lord of the Flies by William Golding._**

_Here's Chapter 2 and we hope you like it, hopefully we will be able to write more and upload the next chapters quickly. Fingers crossed anyway._

* * *

Chapter 2- The Signal Fire

Cracked pink granite rocks stemmed all the way up the mountain on the north end of the island. In places, sheets of the stone jutted out violently from the bedrock like blunt but formidable knife blades. Tamaki perched upon one and reached down for Kyoya's hand. He, Kyoya and Mori had been scaling the dangerous mountain face for sometime now and were covered in a thin layer of dust and sweat. The plan had been for the three of them to climb the mountain to check for signs of other people and to work out the size of the island. On the way Kyoya had given Tamaki valuable advice on what to do when they got back. Now Tamaki lifted him onto the rock verge with ease. Mori trailed a little way behind them, a silent onlooker as usual.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki smiled as Kyoya brushed himself off. "I've been thinking... You wanted to be King didn't you?"  
Kyoya just shrugged.

"Survival is like running a business. You have to have a plan. I only intended to help everyone."

The bushes below them trembled and through the layers of green came flashes of pink. Kyoya watched it hungrily.

"What do you know. There's pigs on this island."

Kyoya then turned away, looking for the next step to the top of the mountain. An idea started brewing in Tamaki's head.

"You seemed to have a few supporters. How about I put you in charge of a few of them. Like an army, or hunters or something. You can choose."

Kyoya walked on, obviously giving the proposition some thought. Tamaki followed carefully placing his feet on the uneasy rocks. They climbed the rest of the way in silence, yet with the warm light rays caressing their skin and the freedom the adventure had brought them, allowed the silence to be natural and comforting.

The top of the mountain was flat and smooth, save for the odd few rocks that guarded the plateau. The boys sat on the steamy bedrock and bathed in the sun. The view of the island was overwhelming. On one side was the lagoon, with it's calm waves and lapping waters, but on the other side the water beat tempestuously at the shore. Forests covered the majority of the island, a green lake that swayed with the breeze. The only areas on the land that appeared to not be consumed by the trees and jungle creepers were the beaches and the mountain itself. Tamaki took a deep breath, now feeling a new sense of purpose, he cast his arms out towards the island and laughed.

"All of this is ours!"

With another breathless laugh he spun to the others who were just as awe-struck at the sight before them. Kyoya slowly turned, flashing him that smirk that said he knew something.

"Well it's technically not ours. But I know what you mean. It'll be a good place for a hotel resort."  
Tamaki frowned, not liking the direction the conversation was heading, how could Kyoya think about that while they were stranded? He couldn't work out his friend. He perched himself on one of the strange rocks and watched as a stray shadow passed over Kyoya, it slithered along him like an animal and Tamaki noticed how it played on Kyoya's skin, somehow blending into it. Shaking his head Tamaki dispelled such thoughts thinking the sun had gone to his head. He took in the view once more before getting up and turning to his companions.

"Not everything is about business you know Kyoya. We have to get out of here. That's why we need to get back and call another meeting to talk about what we do next."

With that said he starting picking his way down the rocks to the shore where the others had set up a primitive camp.

* * *

Down in the vegetation near the beach that had become the Club's meeting area, a lone girl laid, basking in the beauty of the forest. Here the sunlight trickled through canopy, which removed the intensity of the beams and provided a welcome shelter from the uncomfortable heat of the late afternoon sun.

Her unsubtly dyed mulberry hair was fanned out behind her head, looking almost plastic compared to the dullness of the dying palm leaves she had selected as a barrier between her and the rotten debris of the forest floor. With eyes fluttered shut, she let herself absorb the peace, completely unaware that the shadows of the jungle curled closer and closer.

The animalistic hissing sound cut through the still air, muffled by the oppressive heat but still audible among the branches. The girls eyes snapped open. Some instinct deep inside her mind told her to flee, but she surveyed the plants for any sign of animal life. Who knew what kind of monstrous exotic things inhabited the tropical jungles so far from home?

In the corner of her eye she saw movement... something ... a creeper? She squinted at the object to try and make it out more clearly... No. It was a snake; a hideous snake creature that slithered among the ever-present darkness. With eyes, somehow reminiscent of the ones of a human, that flashed dangerously as if it was warning them. Or perhaps_ mocking _them.

In absolute terror the girl let out a high pitched shriek and bolted from the wooded area as fast as her trembling legs could carry her, not once turning back to the little nook that was like heaven to her only moments ago.

Swift breeze swept through the undergrowth, shaking the palm leaf bed and making the serpentine branches sway like they had been given the gift of life.

* * *

Tamaki twirled the conch in his sweaty palm as he waited for the others to settle down in the shade that had become their assembly point, a crowd had emerged from each end of the beach and forest as soon as he blew the conch. The clearing was shaded by large palm trees whose leaves cast fluorescent green patterns over everybody's skin. They were sat in a triangle, dictated by three fallen tree trunks that they had turned into benches, the centre of the triangle was trodden yet those who couldn't fit on the logs sat there happily, chattering and beaming up at the main bench at the front, here sat the host club members with Tamaki in the centre. His back was to the sea but he could hear it's watery murmur coming steadily closer to him as the tide came in.

Eventually the chatter died and Tamaki cleared his throat.

"As you know, Mori, Kyoya and I climbed the mountain. We are lucky, this island is a good size and from what we saw there are no other people. Which means we don't have to be scared."  
A girl in the group burst into sudden tears making everyone, who were alert in case of danger, jump. Tamaki looked at her, puzzled at her reaction to what he thought was good news. He looked to Haruhi for guidance, she nodded and went over to comfort the girl. When the sobs slowed the girl whispered to Haruhi who stood, turning to the group, her face a mask of seriousness and authority.  
"She wants to know what you're planning to do about the beast."

A nervous laugh rippled through the group, everybody checked around them to secure their safety unsure of what to make of the 'beast'.

"Tell us about this beast." Tamaki leaned forward intrigued, the log tilted under him almost causing Honey to roll off. Haruhi listened to the girl once more.

"She says there was a beastie. She saw it." She leaned in again. "Now she says it's a snake-thing."

"A snake-thing?" Tamaki echoed, trying to process the thought of this unknown threat. "Where?"

"She said she saw it in the jungle.. while she was sunbathing."  
Tamaki pondered on the thought for the moment, scanning the pale, worried faces that now looked up to him for reassurance.  
"Can't be.. If there were snakes on this island we would have seen some by now. Just like the pigs. That and most snakes are harmless so you don't need to be scared."  
The girl spoke to Haruhi again, wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes.

"She says she's scared it'll come back tonight."  
"There is no beast!" Tamaki emphasised but the girl had more to say.

"It was watching her, in the trees. Apparently it can disguise itself as one of those creeper thingies."

"There is no beast!" Tamaki's face was getting red with frustration, he was not used to being ignored and now wasn't a good time to start, he was their king after all. He stood up and all eyes suddenly snapped back to him.

"I'm king and I say there is no beast. Now we have another deal to settle. Kyoya is setting up a little party of food gatherers..."

"Hunters." Kyoya interjected.

"Yes. Hunters." Tamaki repeated tentatively. "If you want to join him talk to him after the meeting. The hunters will find food for us while the rest of us work on other things like shelters and make fire."

Some girls exchanged whispers while others just eyed Kyoya and nodded, most however didn't seem bothered and carried on watching Tamaki for more gasped quietly and turned to the twins who were just as shocked as her at the idea of the rational and calm Kyoya hunting, Haruhi gave them a puzzled look silently asking them what was happening. They shrugged in unison and turned to watch the scene unfurl. Tamaki cleared his throat as he ran through in his head what he needed to say, he knew exactly what it was he wanted but wasn't sure how to get his point across to the girls who had done nothing but bathe and play in the sun since they arrived. He started slowly.

"We need... a fire. The smoke will send a signal that passing planes and boats might see. We can build it on the mountain, there's enough room up there."

For once they all agreed and with nothing else to say, Tamaki ended the meeting and moved to get some fruit from the tree, munching happily on it juicy pulp he watched a small stream of girls head towards Kyoya. Once they had dispersed Kyoya strolled over, his white shirt was streaked with dirt and sand but he didn't seem to mind, his hair fell in tangles over his eyes and he kept repeatedly pushing the strands aside.  
"The hunters seem popular," he said, a twisted smile on his face that sent an uneasy shiver down Tamaki's spine, "I've recruited five girls in total, and of course Honey, Mori and the Twins. To my calculations we should have just enough to watch the fire and hunt."

Tamaki nodded, finishing off his piece of fruit quickly and wiped the juice from his chin, before following the steady stream of the girls and the Host Club up to the mountain. Behind him Kyoya ducked into the jungle and blended into the tall shadows.

The mountain top buzzed with activity as the pile of dried sticks and wood grew in the centre of plateau, everyone pitched in, even the girls that wouldn't dare touch mud were found dragging branches and small logs up the rocky side of the mountain. Haruhi stopped to observe the work being down around her then ducked into the trees to find some lunch for them all. By the time she returned the pile was just about ready to be lit. Everybody crowded round the mass of timber, each looked tired from their treks up and down the mountain side but the sense of pride had hit them all as they prepared the structure for burning, it somehow seemed ritualistic as they all took turns to place branches of green leaves onto the heap to create the smoke. Kyoya looked up at them,

"Has anybody got a lighter?"

Every head shock and some accompanied by a mutter of, "Daddy would kill me if I smoked" and "Do we look like commoners?"

Kyoya sighed glanced around the group for inspiration, his eyes settled on their guests, then his hunters, who he took pride in briefing and lastly he focused on Tamaki and Haruhi. His brain, trained in problem solving sparked with an idea immediately.

"Haruhi your glasses please."

"Huh?" Tamaki pouted, confused with Kyoya's request. "Why would we need them?"

"The lenses from the glasses will concentrate the sun's light, causing it to become hotter which will ignite the dry leaves and branches." The patronising undertone to this matter of fact explanation was slightly insulting, Kyoya often talked down to Tamaki but not like this never with a slight sneer on his face.

"Can't you just use your own Kyoya?" Haruhi stated, not wanting to part from the only thing that gave her sight.

"The lenses are too thin for it to work. Besides I wouldn't want my expensive glasses getting dirty now would I?" A flicker of a smirk presented itself then disappeared under Kyoya's cool exterior. He pushed the costly spectacles up to the bridge of his nose, a resultant habit of his sinful pride, causing the glass to glint maliciously in the harsh light

"Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy will take care of this."

He leaned forward, pulling the glasses off Haruhi's face carefully and turned to the chattering crowd who watched as he held the glasses up in the air and positioned them in the sun, tweaking the angle until the white spot of light hid in mix of twigs and timber, heating it until a small spark flickered among the dry kindling. The spark grew and flickered and leapt up, playing among the bark, flashing and flickering as it climbed higher and the first signs of smoke started to rise. Everybody watched eagerly, to see what they had spent the last few hours making come to life. The flickering flag of faith doused all fear in the group; the fire was undoubtedly their first triumph.

The way the flames danced was mesmerising, something exotic and forbidden about the way it moved. Some girls stepped back, the sharp tongue of a parent warning them of the dangers of being too close still fresh in their minds. As the fire licked at the slightly damp leaves and greenery, it's playful mood shifted and changed and without warning it growled and surged upwards. Swift as a jaguar it leapt nimbly across and darted straight for the side of the mountain covered in trees. At one touch it's prey was caught, the damp bark fought back but was quickly consumed by the flames, that cackled in victory and spread.

Mouths dropped on top of mountain as they watched the fire pillage and destroy, powerless to stop it - a feeling none of the rich kids were used to. Screams like wailing banshees came from the dying forest as a mass of birds escaped from the fire's savage touch. Girls clung to each other for protection, some started crying at the burning wreckage before them, scared by the raw might of the fire that now headed for the shore. The separate noises, crashing and roaring, merged and shook the mountain. The new hunters, hardened by their status stood in awe of the power they had just released, Kyoya's face showed awe and knowledge that made him seem savage and Tamaki drew his eyes back to where the fire started. Nobody spoke and only the drumroll of the fire, the cries of animals and the sobs of some girls kept the scene alive and not a dream as Tamaki wished it was. He motioned for the girls to make their way back to the beach and slowly everybody did the only thing they could and left the fire to burn out by itself. Haruhi had trotted ahead to check on the guests and stopped waiting for the other Host Club Members, worry pasted on her face. When they were close enough she spoke softly,

"The girl from earlier, with that strange mulberry hair. She's gone."


	3. Shelter or Meat?

**Chapter 3**- Shelter or Meat?

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and passed through the undergrowth unseen. The tangle of jungle plants above him hid the morning sky and covered him in a cloak of shadows. He bent down, mimicking a sprinter on the start line, and examined the faint signs of pig track willing them to talk and show the way. Hours spent alone in the forest had taught him the basics of tracking, and with practice his graceful movements became equal to that of a real hunter. He touched his glasses out of habit and was thankful for their sight. Picking himself up, he carefully chose his path among the roots and worn soil along the edge of the pig run.

As if on cue a symphony of squeals and drumming trotter beats alerted Kyoya to the oncoming pigs and he drew the small knife that he had concealed from the others, the maddening sounds and the promise of meat made his mouth water and as he gripped the knife, a primal power surged through him. Stepping back into the creepers at the side of the pig run he crouched ape-like among the ferns and waited as the sound grew louder. A burst of pink exploded from the green; Kyoya licked his lips and rushed out into the run, knife ready to cut flesh. The pink disappeared as quickly as it came and the sounds of panicked squeals slowly faded into the distance and Kyoya sighed frustrated and started his walk back to camp, empty-handed again.

* * *

The shelters were starting to take form on the beaches, crude structures pulled together from palm leaves and creepers that swayed in the gentle breezes and threatened to collapse if touched. The fangirls were supposed to be out gathering materials but instead most of them just frolicked about in the azure waters like careless toddlers. Others, the ones not fond of the sea, sat gossiping and giggling or sunbathing on the fine sand. The twins stood next to their shelter, frowning as it tilted over then, with a sigh, fell completely. They kicked at the sand annoyed and turned to Tamaki.  
"It's no good boss. It's not strong enough." They shook their heads to prove their point, voices still in harmony like they were each half of one whole. At that moment Kyoya emerged from the bushes, holding a long branch that he had whittled into a spear on his journey back, he took one look at the shelter and shook his head judgingly.  
"You should build a foundation first," he said, brushing off the twins and made a beeline to his old friend. "I almost got one, we'll have meat soon. I promise."

Tamaki, who was looking at the shelter through a square made of his fingers at arms length, like an artist, paused.

"We need shelter, not meat. That can wait," he said bluntly, not looking at Kyoya but the cold, calculating glare chilled him as it methodically scanned him up and down.

"First the fire, now this?" Kyoya snapped, behaving out of his usually cool character, "What about food? Food should always be the priority, and we can't live off these fruits. Not forever." He sauntered over to the tree line where the group had kept a cluster of coconut shells full of fresh water. After drinking his fill he poured the rest over his head and watched as Mori climbed out of the only shelter left standing, tightened on of the fastening and stood back. Miraculously it stayed and sturdily stood tall over the ruins of the other two.

"Has it took you all day to make one adequate shelter?" Kyoya said criticizingly and pushed his glasses back up again.

The friction that had rubbed between them since they landed on the island exploded in anger and fury as Tamaki stood his ground and faced off his old sidekick.

"Well if you had helped it wouldn't have taken us so long! There's only four of us and it's not like we've done anything like this before!" He exclaimed, face turning red with outrage as he spoke his mind. His shout startled the girls along the beach who jumped and looked towards the commotion.

"We agreed at the meeting that me and my hunters would hunt and the rest would build the shelters. I wasn't aware our plan changed," Kyoya spoke calmly but his tone was ice cold against the heat of the afternoon.

"Your hunters came back hours ago. The only ones who helped are the twins and Mori, the rest went swimming!" He gestured to the fangirls along the beach who had froze in their various activities.

"I had to let them go. I hunt better alone." He said shadowing his face from the sun that beat down heavily above them.

"Yes, but you still can't catch anything, and I thought we agreed that nobody should be alone in the forest."

"I was safe enough, and there was no sign of any beast."

Tamaki grimaced, the concern for his friend still visible on his face, his eyes swept the beach for an argument to use.  
"What if you never catch any meat?"

A madness came into Kyoya's eyes and his voice was slick with antagonism.  
"Oh but we will. You see I am not an incompetent buffoon like you, Tamaki Suoh. I'm going to make some spears, we'll get that meat don't you worry." He smiled sadistically as he dug the end of his spear into the sand.

For once Tamaki was completely speechless, for all the time he had known Kyoya he had never seen him act like this before. He always went along with his whimsical fantasies without much protest. A look of hurt graced Tamaki's features as he took in this new side of his friend, their roles had reversed and Tamaki spoke softly.

"Is that really how you think of me Kyoya? I thought we were friends."

"Are you accusing m-"

"You've changed Kyoya. We all have I guess... Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Kyoya frowned, unsure of how their argument had just turned into a conversation.

"Well. Everybody, they are frightened. At night they have these dreams. Some of them tell me sometimes. Dreams about the beast. Hopefully the shelters will help, you know with everybody being together it'll be comforting."  
Tamaki talked calmly, his eyes soft on Kyoya's fierce body that had strengthened in the few days they had been stranded. This strength had given Kyoya more power, unlike Mori and Honey who were stronger than him, he knew he had the brains to go with it, exactly why he thought he should be chief over Tamaki. The way Tamaki had talked to him assured Kyoya that he knew nothing of his new found dark desires that had gripped him since they had left civilisation.

"You're chief, you should control them Suoh, or have you gone soft?"

Tamaki laughed and went back to the shelters as Kyoya fetched some fruit and started to plan his new spears. Bored with the anticlimax of the fight, the girls continued with their various activities and soon the afternoon air was full of playful chatter once again.

* * *

Further down the beach, unaware of Tamaki's and Kyoya's showdown, Renge perched, staring at a group of younger customers who were carefully constructing pretty little sandcastles using the naturally occurring white sand of the beach. From her position in the shade, she could see every movement the girls made and she watched, like a hungry predator. The sunlight danced upon the surface of the shore, matching the playful demeanor of the girls, making the whole image shimmer with light and joy. For unknown reasons the sight repelled her and she was glad to be there in the gathering of trees, encased safely in the shadows.

She sighed, the girls no longer holding her interest and looked around her for a new inspiration, it was then that it caught her eye; an odd looking thing half drowned in the mud soundlessly begging to be released. Despite having the outlook of a spoiled brat who wouldn't ever touch a speck of dirt, she dug her deep fingers into the mud and clawed out the irresistible object with her long fingernails. The tiny item was exquisite. It was a dull, tarnished cream on one side yet a dark walnut colour on the other; a twisted shell that promised a new form of entertainment for whomever retrieved it.

Renge flipped it over in her palms, transferring some of the gritty mud on the once pure hands. A dark thought crossed her mind and almost instantly the primitive urges removed any sense of morality that would normally prevent her from persisting with such an idea. Nearly unconsciously, she aimed the projectile at the smallest of the girls and swung. Strangely, it was a perfect shot for a girl who wasn't that brilliant in the sports department. It smacked into the unfortunate victim's cheek and bounced back into the sand. The little girl burst into tears of shock and throbbing pain and the two friends quickly went to comfort her and ask what the matter was. One surveyed the area to see any causes of the incident but apparently did not see the girl who was ever so conveniently concealed by vegetation.

Now Renge observed in complete horror and inwardly cringed. She had done this. She had hurt this innocent girl. And for what reason? None came to mind except this completely insane desire to hurt that had overpowered her as if the previous rules she had abided by were nothing. Afraid and sickened by her own actions, Renge began to panic and dived into the undergrowth, concealing her from the girls and the crime she had committed.

The Shadow King studied the scene in silence, face devoid of any indicative emotion but in his eyes he held a smirk of sick amusement. Once more the glasses were readjusted on his nose as he turned and faded into the forest.

* * *

After the last hut had been secured, Tamaki had left Mori (who had been the only one left in the end) alone. Content that way he checked on Honey, who was happily paddling in the sea with his admirers and made his way into the part of the jungle where crowds of fruit trees gathered, the sun was light here and an air of safety drew the hungry girls there to eat their fill before making their way back to the beach and the safety of the open. Today a few girls turned to him, pulling him towards the tree and crying out unintelligible pleas, stopping only when he had retrieved the ripest fruit from higher up. He split the fruit into their awaiting hands and made his escape as they munched happily. He picked his way through the tangles of shrubs and roots; his hair once short had grown and now hung just in his eyeline, just long enough that he had to keep pushing it aside so it wouldn't irritate him.

Around him the jungle seemed to close in and change, instead on snaring thorns and creepers, pale flowers sprung on branches, the waxy colours reminded him of candles- just like the ones he used to use for mediation- and at once he felt a sense of peace. The soil softened beneath his bare feet and he stumbled forward, breaking through the line of vegetation into a clearing. The sun shone brightly and pooled in the bowl of heat that seemed like the only bit of the island untouched by the others. The air, although the air was as heated and charged as the rest of the island, in the clearing was tranquil with a soothing breeze that caressed Mori. As he sat on the grass covered rock ground, butterflies danced inquisitively in front of him and Mori watched, like he always did. He watched until evening came and the darkness swooped in without warning, pooling into each gap and making the view dim and strang. The air cooled and the plants sighed, reaching out towards the refreshing air. The candle buds blossomed filling the fresh air with their scent that took back possession of the island.


	4. The Pigs and the Paint

**Chapter 4**- The Pigs and the Paint

Kyoya perched among the creepers of the undergrowth, leaning on his primitive spear for support; a half-smile entertaining his features as he watched her closely. Renge had peaked his interest that day when he caught her throwing that enticing object and now he was waiting for the opportune moment to talk to her. Now, he thought, was perfect.

Renge was sitting alone, busying herself with a rock pool on the far side of the beach and close to the mountain with a natural rocky wave breaker separating her from the others. She was totally unaware of his presence as he stalked closer to confront his new prey. Kyoya had noticed the change in her behaviour since they came to the island, she had broken away from her social background and now behaved like a lost pup looking for the guidance that Kyoya believed he could offer better than the half-wit Tamaki.

He adjusted his glasses, the only part of him left completely clear of dirt and broke through the foliage into the blinding light. His bare chest bronzed on contact with the sun yet his hair was a dark as ever; the unruly mop that had grown quickly ringed his face and covered his eye. He flicked his fringe aside and moved with practiced grace across the scorching sand towards a seemingly oblivious Renge. It was only when he was closer he realised his mistake, Renge didn't turn to him instead she passed a large rock between her hands but her voice was purposeful and composed.

"I know you're there Kyoya, what do you want?"

Kyoya was taken back by the girl's natural abilities, this was the second skill she had shown him that could be a valuable asset while hunting. He suppressed a risky smile and sat down beside her studying the rock pool.

"That was impressive, how long did you know I was there?" He said, a touch of genuine amusement in his voice. Just like he had discarded his torn and dirty shirt, she too had ditched her dress in favour of the small bikini she had been wearing as underwear the day of the crash. Kyoya's eyes scrutinised her carefully, trying to find a weakness that would make her invaluable; Renge blushed from the attention remembering how they had met and the inconsolable crush she had had on a fake Kyoya. She studied him back, noticing the newly formed muscles that moved gracefully over his tight, tanned skin, his trousers that were slowly being ripped apart by the forest and finally that new dangerous look in his eyes.

"Not long, I heard you come from the bushes. Why are you here?" she repeated and continued passing the rock between her hands.

Kyoya dipped into the pocket of his frayed and dirtied trousers, a manipulative smile on his face as he dropped a familiar walnut shape into her hands. Putting the rock down immediately she clutched to the conch and looked up at Kyoya, her face a muddle of questions.

"I saw what you did," he said solemnly, "it was a good throw and I want to ask you something." He passed her the spear, a stick turn weapon in the wrong hands.

"I want you to throw that spear for me."

"Huh? Why?"

"To see whether my calculations were correct."  
Renge frowned, she didn't like being a calculation but she nodded in reply. If she had learnt one thing in the Host Club it was that going against Kyoya Ootori was not a wise thing to do.

Feeling the length and weight of the stick in her hand, she brought it up into a throwing position and lined it up with a point on the chosen tree trunk. She took in a deep breath and let the primitive instinct that had motivated her actions before take over and distract her from those dark eyes that noted her every movement with cold interest. With a harsh flick of her arm, the javelin was sent hurtling through the air and was embedded in the bark of the tree, precisely on the point that was specified. Renge stood staring at the stick for a second in shock, not really believing what she had just done; the moment passed quickly and she turned to Kyoya with a wide smile of pride plastered on her face. **  
**

"Join my hunters, Renge."

The smile fell a little in slight bewilderment.

"Your aim with a spear is just what we need. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a fluke that _other_ time but now I see you would be my perfect deputy..." Kyoya took a step towards her, then bent down so that he could whisper directly into her ear. Renge was entranced.

"You don't have to hide it. I saw you with those girls... the way you launched that shell at them, succumbed to the thrill of it all. You're not like them. You have the instinct, the yearning for power, something perhaps those simple creatures will never understand...but I promise that with me you'll have everything you desire..."

He pulled away from the flushed girl with a self-satisfied smirk.

"What do you say? Will you join us, Renge?"

The dazed nod from the girl was the only answer the Shadow King needed to haul the two of them through the dark trees towards the clearing where the twins awaited their arrival.

* * *

The twins were already sat at the creek surrounded by leaves that held different coloured clay and charcoal, they were laughing as they attempted to paint tribal patterns on each others face. Kaoru squirmed away from his brothers grip and laughed as he drew a line running right across his brother's face with the short stick of charcoal.

"Kaoru! Stop moving! You're messing it up." Hikaru pouted trying to get his brother to sit still long enough to paint his face. After several failed attempts and no end of giggling between the two the gave up stuck in their own little world together, they didn't even notice the two new arrivals into the clearing.

"Hikaru. Kaoru." The stern, authoritative voice of Kyoya made the twins jump in surprise. "I see you found some materials we can use for camouflage."

They grinned and nodded showing off everything they had gathered as if it was simple make up they were trying to sell.

Renge screwed her face up as she peered at the collection of primitive paints. "Why do we need to put that stuff on our faces?"

"According to my observations of the past hunting trips, the pigs can see us as the colour of our skin contrasts with that of the plant material around us. If we used some kind of paint we could make ourselves fade into the background and we'd be able to get closer to the pigs. There's no use having a good throwing arm if you can't get anywhere near the animal in the first place, Renge."

Renge nodded, her mind turning the hefty explanation into in simple English, they needed to look like the forest so they wouldn't be seen on hunt.  
"But why are those two here, they aren't hunters." She inclined her head towards the twins who were once again attacking each other with sticks of charcoal and laughing.

With a roll of his eyes, Kyoya lowered himself to examine the piles of clay and berries, he studied each one carefully pressing it between his fingers before moving onto the next substance.  
"No they aren't, but they are the sons of a famous fashion designer and I was hoping that they could come up with a pattern that helped us blend in the most."

The icy logic was un-flawed and the twins did know a lot but every time they got in each others way, or did something the other didn't like they would fall back into the brotherly love act that reminded Renge of home, of course part of her wondered if it was an act after all or if it was just their personalities. With the constant interruptions, it was around afternoon before they had finished and they had moved to the shade as the sun crept into the brook bringing with it the almost unbearable heat.

Kyoya slowly rose with his paint all in place and headed towards the clear water than doubled as a mirror, there he saw a stranger staring back at him with nothing but the eyes to link back to his old self. The paint was a mix of reds, blacks, greens and whites and created a mask that hid his normal features, releasing him from self-consciousness. The tribal touch made him feel like a true hunter for once and his lips twitched up into smile as he turned to his friends who were just finishing their own masks. He waited patiently and soon they looked up at him grinning under their new faces.

"Fetch the others, it's time we hunted."

* * *

Tamaki pulled himself out of the pool, droplets of water traced down his perfectly tanned skin and the onlooking girls screamed and raced over to admire him. Laughing and acting normal he pushed his wet fringe from his face and made his way up the beach to shaded meeting area where Haruhi sat watching the beach through her thick lensed glasses. Tamaki sighed and lowered himself onto the log next to her, watching the girls frolic and splash in the water.

"You know you can swim if you want." He said after noticing that Haruhi was the only one still wearing the whole tattered uniform, he shrugged uncomfortably in the heat but had nothing but his bottoms to take off so ignored it. Haruhi turned to him a smile on her face.

"It's OK Sempai, I'm happy here." She said, but Tamaki sensed it was something else and pressured her on, nervously she looked down. "They still don't know I'm a girl, and I want to keep it that way until my debt is paid. Plus if they found out all of you lied to them it may cause a mutiny and right now that's not what we want."

Tamaki grinned, he wanted to pull the small girl into arms but sat on his hands to restrain himself.  
"You're so thoughtful Haruhi." He said excitedly shifting his weight on the smoothed log, the air held a strange static feeling that Tamaki found unsettling. Haruhi got up to retrieve a stick, she played with it in her palms experimentally before pacing down to the edge of the shade and down onto the beach. Tamaki watched her as she pushed the edge of the stick into the sand when it stood she studied it for a second before stepping back triumphantly.

"Tamaki! Look!"

Smiling, Tamaki ambled down to join her, he look at the lonely stick stuck in the sand unaware of it's purpose, seeing Tamaki's uncertainty towards what she had done Haruhi rolled her eyes and explained.

"It's a sundial, you know to tell the time with. Now we can plan accordingly." She frowned, seeing a fault in her new idea. "Erm...only it doesn't work at night."

"So what time is it now?" He asked and watched intently as Haruhi paced around the structure before looking up and smiling back and laughing.

"About lunchtime," she chimed before hopping back into the shade and disappearing among the trees emerging a few seconds later with a handful of fruit. She passed one to Tamaki who nodded a thanks, casting his eyes back to the horizon, juice dribbling lazily down his chin. The ocean seemed still and blurred with the haze of the tropical fever that had gripped the island since the summer had properly started. Girls wallowed in the shallow water trying to ward off the heat, giggling and splashing, they seemed oblivious to a sliver of smoke on the horizon.

The fruit dropped from Tamaki's hands, splitting on impact with the ground with a dry _Thunk. _His mouth dropped with it, eyes glued to that shimmer of hope miles away. Through the sand it felt like hand had grabbed his ankles rooting him to the spot though every nerve in his body screamed at him to check the mountain, and fast. Haruhi stood at his shoulder, cleaning her glasses furiously on the corner of the torn shirt, then replacing them she followed Tamaki's watchful gaze and winced at the horizon.

"What is it Tamaki? What can you see?" She asked blindly, "Stupid glasses I can't see anything, what is it?"

Frozen in time Tamaki's brain whirled to comprehend everything at once, without taking his eyes off of the pillar of smoke that threatened to disappear at any moment he raised his hand to show Haruhi.

"Smoke," he spoke slowly, "A ship."

A small barely gasp escaped from the young girl whose head whipped around to the mountain, squinting furiously she tugged on Tamaki's arm, her voice drenched in panic.

"Do we still have a fire? Is our signal still going?"

Slowly Tamaki drew his gaze along to the mountain, waiting for a signal smoke that never came. The numb silence that had froze Tamaki's mind shattered and all the sound of the beach rushed to his ears. He looked around the beach for more of the host club members but other than Haruhi, Mori and Honey were the only ones left.

"Mori, Honey!" He shouted, sprinting along the beach towards them. Waving for them to follow he carried on past them. Loyally they followed, building up speed until they had caught up with the running blond and waited for an explanation.

"The signal!" Tamaki panted, urgency pulling at every muscle propelling him forward as he ducked into the undergrowth that scratched and tore at his naked chest. "There's... ship... rescue.. the signal!"  
Immediately understanding the seriousness situation Mori and Honey tore ahead like freight trains, unhampered by the thick vegetation. A nagging thought plagued Tamaki.

What if they got there and the fire was out? They needed Haruhi's glasses. The glasses they had left on the beach with the defenceless and confused Haruhi. Spirits sunk and Tamaki slowed to a complete stop. He wanted to weep and break down in the thicket where nobody would notice but he stayed strong, he was the King of the Ouran Host Club after all and he wasn't going to give in. Before he could turn and run back to fetch the glasses a bumbling, stumbling sound came from the beach and fear of the Beast that he thought didn't exist flooded once the branches were pushed aside to reveal a weary looking Haruhi she panted and hopped to join him. Tamaki smiled and pulled her along the path that Mori and Honey had made, with a few yelps she allowed herself to be dragged along to the mountain.

Time was wearing thin and the smoke of home was probably fading, Tamaki let go of Haruhi at the base of the mountain and started the climb alone. The fire on rocky mountain top was nothing more than a slightly smoldering pile of white ash that scattered in the wind. Tamaki swore and glanced at the horizon and the receding sign of smoke, the flicker of home fading and Tamaki's desperation turned to anger, bright and menacing. His friends took a step back, feeling a formidable aura surround the blond as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"They let the fucking fire out!" He exclaimed, his breath coming in heavy pants and blood trickled from the scratches in his chest and the cuts on his hands from the unforgiving thorns and stones.

A sound floated through the air to the top of the mountain, incomprehensible words were being chanted below and were coming closer. Tamaki whirled round, a hot tornado of boiling anger, as a group of barely clothed teens marched out of the green ferns and made their way up the rocky trail to the top of the mountain. Kyoya was easy to pick out, tall, dark hair and the sheen off his thin glasses and inevitably leading the procession. Among them were the twins and between them, hung a dead pig on a stick. The words of the chant finally reached their ears.

"Kill the Pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!"

It sent a chill down Tamaki's spine and in the corner of his eye he could see Mori pale and stagger, weakened without his medication that helped with an illness that was another secret of the Host Club.  
It didn't take long for the group to reach the top, the chant escalating into a ritualistic song and as they gathered on the smooth plateau the rose and then fell into a silence under Kyoya's command. Up close Tamaki could see the blood that had spread on them all, but the most shocking was the thick red that painted Kyoya's arms and face and the mask underneath that jeered at them.

"I told you we would have meat!" He said triumphantly, raising his spear in the air which the crowd behind him copied in a mock salute. Renge stepped out behind him, she too was covered in blood and she had a twisted smile on her face as if the power of taking a living thing's life had gone to her head.

"You should have been there!" she squealed, her fangirl nature twisted into something more hideous and threatening, "I hit it with my spear and it started to run but we surrounded it and..." She mimed stabbing with her spear that had been painted with the pig's blood.  
Tamaki straightened a mad look in his eyes as he took in each hunter one by one, he spoke slowly in an attempt to exert his authority.

"You let the fire go out."  
His words confused the hunters who were still ecstatic from their kill. They didn't understand the consequences of their actions.

"You let the fire go out" Tamaki repeated, clenching and unclenching his fists to stop him from causing a scene.

"So?" Kyoya laughed, "We can relight it, all we need is some more wood and Haruhi's glasses"

"There was a ship" Tamaki said, the realisation of the almost rescue weighted on his heart. "There was a ship but we had no signal."

Kyoya froze on the spot behind the smile of the mask his face faltered and he took a second to recover, ducking away from the responsibility.  
"I needed my hunters to catch the pig, I weighed up all the possibilities and took what I thought was best, and we got the pig"

The anger that simmered inside Tamaki boiled over, turning his face bright red.

"You said you would take responsibility for the fire, and you let it go out! You let it go out when we needed it the most! You and the pigs, Kyoya Ootori! Can't you not hunt for one day just to keep a signal going?" Tamaki sat down furiously on one of the rocks, wiping the beads of sweat of his forehead he sat with his head in his hands.  
Seeing his despair Haruhi stepped forward, "I'm sure you could have spared at least somebody to watch the fire?" She said, trying to reason her way through the argument.

The mask turned on Haruhi sneering at her small frame, Kyoya's eyes looked down at her judgingly through his specs.  
"And what do you know about hunting? How many pigs have you killed?" He said smoothly. "I know you're a commoner but you aren't that good."

"Yeah well at least I'm not a savage!"

A hand struck her face with enough force to send the hefty glasses fly off and to send her staggering backwards, the glasses tinkled along the rocks and Mori jumped down to fetch them which earned him small looks from the hunters. Haruhi was silent, she knew all too well that you should give bullies what they want. Slowly Mori returned and handed the scratched frames back to Haruhi, his face sympathetic.

"One side's broken, I'm sorry," he mumbled and Haruhi nodded as she put the defective lenses back on. Tamaki, who had saw this violent act against his Haruhi was drawn out of his mental depression and back to the mountaintop, he jumped up ready to face his old sidekick once more.

Kyoya looked him in the eye then, as if it pained him to look to long, turned away.  
"Alright, I apologise for letting the fire go out. There I," he sighed deeply, "said sorry."  
Tamaki nodded knowing not to pressure his old friend too much in fear of awaking the destructive AB blood gene.

"Let's just get the fire going again"  
At this Kyoya smiled again, "we can cook the pig, have a feast." He said moving over to the Twins who still held the dead pig.

As the pork roasted on a spit over the now roaring fire, drooling mouths circled the campfire and watched, waiting for their the meat was passed out Tamaki had meant to refuse, the Pig had denied them rescue, but his shallow diet made his mouth water for meat and when he was offered some he accepted it wholeheartedly and wolfed it down. It was only after he had finished his chunk that he realised Haruhi wasn't given any. Mori noticed as well and gave his piece to her earning a glare from Kyoya who forcefully handed him another piece.

"Eat Mori, you need to keep up your strength," he turned his back and tucked into his second piece reminding Tamaki of a rabid dog.  
Slowly as the meat disappeared and the empty stomachs filled the chant filled the air again.

"Kill the pig! Cut her throat! Bash her in!"

The sound grew and grew, aided by the bashing of spears against the rock that turned the chant into a primal song and even though Tamaki was disgusted by it he couldn't help tapping along to the beat. When he started to mouth the words he knew it was too much and stood suddenly making his way to the edge of the mountain stopping only to explain himself.

"Once you've done, come down. We're having a meeting. We need to talk about this obsession with meat."


	5. Awaiting Shadows

**Hey guys, just a warning this chapter is a little boring but it's necessary! And hopefully the next chapters will have a lot more action in them.**

**~Caitypie **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Awaiting Shadows**

Tamaki swore as he picked his way down the rocks. His body was battered and bruised and he was sick of the whole situation. His mind flicked like an old home cinema and played flashbacks of how they had crashed in the first place and a twinge of guilt turned his stomach.

It had started off fine; Tamaki and his friends were invited into the cockpit of the plane to meet the pilots nothing out of the ordinary, it was his father's plane after all and Tamaki always went to see the pilots during a flight. Haruhi seemed the most amazed but nervous at the same time, especially when the pilots took their hands off the main controls and turned to talk to them. All of that was fine though only when Tamaki leaned over towards the dashboard did things turn wrong.

The plane had tilted in a current of wind, a storm that had been brewing overnight threatening to tear them from the sky. The pilots quickly reassured the group and the remaining passengers in the tube and checked all of the instruments however the jolt had sent the glass of alcohol free champagne out of Tamaki's hand straight onto the control board causing a mass of sparks and sizzling. The stewardess escorted them quickly back to their seats and the rest was history. The plane crashed and they found themselves in this hell-hole dressed as heaven.

Tamaki kicked at a loose rock sending it tumbling down the mountain, roaring and crashing as it gathered speed then bounded into the green bushes at the bottom,Tamaki followed it while hurdling over the last few rocks in his way. Down on the beach he wandered along the shore letting the white foamed waves wash over his feet calmly. He breathed deeply arranging the thoughts in his head so they made some sort of sense.

A small figure trotted up the beach to appear beside him, her chocolate coloured locks had grown slightly and needed brushing, but then again so did everybody's. Her eyes looked up at Tamaki and through her thick lensed glasses they looked like large brown orbs of light and knowledge. She sighed deeply and watched her feet as she walked.

"They shouldn't have let the fire out. Not even to get that pig, no matter how juicy, tender and succulent it was," Haruhi's mouth watered at the thought of the filling pork she had just gorged herself on and Tamaki smiled at the memory of back home, where they used to bribe Haruhi with top class food and treats. If anything was Haruhi's weakness that was very high on the list.

"I still believe you make a good chief, you just had to believe in yourself." She graced him with a small, reassuring smile that Tamaki found completely adorable. As they continued to walk side by side along the white sands, a silence descended between them. Their close proximity allowed their hands to occasionally brush in an awkward manner. Haruhi's hand shot out daringly grasping at Tamaki's own and she entwined their fingers delicately. No words needed to be spoken for them to comprehend this moment.

They slowed as they reached the meeting area, it looked so different now from when they had first came to the island not that long ago. The grass that had once grown freely in the centre was now pushed back to the limits of the meeting place. The roots had been ruthlessly worn down by travelling feet and the long meetings they had. The logs still stood perfectly in formation, swaying and tilting only when under strain from too many people sat on it. A beam of light glimmered through the shady leaves and caught the conch in a golden spotlight and Tamaki trotted over to collect the precious toy that meant so much, the conch had brought them altogether and was still a symbol of the society they had created. The shell was respected by all and it preserved the order, especially in the meetings where things had started to break up and arguments were getting more and more frequent. Haruhi watched as Tamaki lifted the conch and sent out signals across the island just like he did on the first day and just like that first day everybody began to gather. After a few minutes Tamaki called for silence and everybody who was fidgeting in the centre or fighting over who should sit on the logs turned to face him with beaming, innocent faces.

"This... This meeting... It's..." Tamaki paused to gather his thoughts before continuing, "It's different to before. We can't go off-track. We always do no matter what we always seem to get distracted and it can't happen anymore. The fire-"  
He gestured wildly at the mountain using all of his grace and determination to look as important and as mature as possible.

"Today the fire went out and there was a ship. We could have been rescued. How many of you have seen a plane or a ship since we got here?"  
Everybody looked around, waiting for somebody to put their hand up when nobody did Tamaki clung to the conch in his arms and nodded gravely.

"See? We need this fire or who knows when we'll be rescued, so it's can't burn out again understand?" The sea of blank, vacant faces angered Tamaki his face started to turn red but in the fading light of the on coming evening it was hard to tell.

"Understand?" He repeated and heads bobbed, nodding loyally although Tamaki felt they were just pretending to please him. His jaw tensed and his flexed his fingers, curling them slowly into fists as a pool of anger bubbled and boiled deep inside him. His eyes came to rest on Kyoya who was standing at the back observing everybody coldly and calculating everything in that icy way of his. Tamaki's eyes narrowed and he wonder how his friend could be the same but different. He was still the business boy that had helped run the Host Club but now a small light of savagery sparkled in his eyes behind the glinting glasses. It was like the island had brought out the side of him that he had suppressed in normal society and that AB gene he shared with Honey had started to show through: cruel and fierce.

Slowly the conch lifted out of his hands and Tamaki snapped back realising he hadn't said anything else. He turned to see Haruhi pluck the cream shell from his tense fingers and he blushed and stepped back surrendering the floor to her. She pulled herself up and juggled the conch in her arms before taking off her glasses and cleaning them on the corner of her tattered shirt.

"Tamaki's right. Things aren't going as they should and I think I know why," Tamaki picked up on this, sitting bolt upright so he could listen to the answer that had been plaguing him.

"It's because... Well I think it's because," she stumbled feeling the eyes of the whole assembly on her, "because we are all scared. That beast... since then we have all be scared and of what? Have any of you actually seen this beast-thing?"

Murmurs rippled and died away quickly as everybody tried to avoid the subject but Haruhi wouldn't let it drop and her face dared them to put their hands up. One girl did. Her hand rose shakily and her friends whispered comforts and encouragement to her as the conch was passed back. Once it fell into her lap she found the confidence to speak and her voice sounded soft.

"I saw it... A few nights ago."

Tamaki realised who the girl was. Her name was Sayuri and she was one of Honey's regulars, covered in mud and dirt she looked so different to the classmate he had once known. The group urged her on, caught in the middle of curiosity and fear, and as Sayuri twirled her long and knotted brunette hair around her finger, she recounted the time when the night terrors and bad dreams had kept her up until everybody had fallen off uneasily and as the shadows in the camp deepened she went out to try and find some peace away from the claustrophobic net of nightmares that the shelters held.

"And it was sat there... in the creepers by the mountain. I couldn't see it properly, a black shadow in the forest but I saw its eyes. They glowed." Her voice wavered slightly and she looked up at Tamaki. "They glowed like fire."

The group gasped together and the sincerity on the girls face made the problem seem all the more unnerving. The girl lifted the conch carefully and offered it back to Tamaki who took it swiftly, his brain working to try and counter the situation but before he could say anything Kyoya had swept across the platform and whisked the conch away.

"This beast talk is nonsense! I've been all over this island and I haven't seen it, I haven't seen any tracks or signs of anything other than birds and pigs." His eyes scanned methodically and he adjusted his glasses once more. "But if it makes you feel better then we will review what we know about this so-called 'beast.'"

He started pacing in front of the logs like a schoolmaster trying to sort out a problem between his students, it gave him stature and authority and all eyes followed him as he walked up and down.

"To start off we know it has to be somewhere on this island and that means if it does exist we will find it. I am a hunter, am I not?"

Nobody could deny him that. Kyoya had indeed become a hunter, his sharp brain and his graceful body had allowed him to learn quickly in the short period since the crash. He had caught a pig as well and his success had been taken as a sign of his power.

"I give you all my word as a gentleman that I will kill this beast as soon as I find it. Providing that it exists of course," He smiled and for a second looked like the Kyoya that Tamaki was friends with, the Kyoya that had been on the plane before all of this had happened. And with a quick cheer from the cowardly fangirls, he bowed and gracefully handed the stage back to Tamaki who concluded the assembly.

The girls dispersed happy to go about doing their own thing until sunset when the shadows rose and forced them back to the shelters. The eight members of the Host Club were left loitering on the assembly platform. There was a soft silence that had enveloped them like a comfortable blanket after the girls left and Tamaki had sat on the log feeling deflated and drained. It was Haruhi who broke the silence in the end.

"We aren't doing any good bring up this beast, it's making everything worse." She mumbled and hugged the conch to her chest protectively. "There can't be a beast anyway, it's illogical. This island is too small."

"What if there is a beast."

Mori's voice was quiet and Tamaki didn't notice that he had moved closer to join their conversation. The usually silent figure swayed slightly and Tamaki offered him a seat, only just noticing the effect of being without his medication was having on his friend. Back at the school Mori's epilepsy was a well kept secret with only teachers and the Host Club knowing, and even then they were all sworn to secrecy. Even in polite society any weakness is bad when it comes to reputation. But now, that weakness was posted all over Mori's character: his eyes were heavy with dark bags, his tanned skin seemed slightly off colour and the way he moved seemed less effortless than before. Also when he thought nobody was looking a pained look would tense up his features which worried Tamaki; Mori was usually so strong. Now everybody looked at him with a look of shock.

"Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense Mori," Haruhi said surprised at the one member of the Host Club that she knew very little about.

"No. I just think..." A thoughtful look washed over his blank face as he tried to find the right words. "I've been watching. Maybe things are going wrong because maybe, maybe the beast is us."

The twins fell over in a fit of laughter, pounding on the floor with their fists and their feet waving in the air they were a perfect mirror image of each other. Mori looked at them confused then sighed and shook his head. Kyoya, who had been looking slightly agitated since the meeting, strode over confidently.

"You might as well keep your mouth shut Mori," He said harshly and with no regard for manners or feelings. "You will panic everybody if you start talking like that!"

Mori sank back into his seat and Kyoya grimaced and went back to his spot at the edge of the triangle where the shadows were thickest. Haruhi stepped forward to defend her friend but back down under Kyoya's glare. Tamaki rose and faced off his friends while holding the conch in his hands for protection and guidance.

"What happened to you Kyoya? You used to be polite and kind and quiet! And now, now you are just an asshole who thinks he's better than everybody else but the truth is he's not. The truth is nothing has changed, society is still there and we need to hold on to it. But you seemed to have abandoned it Kyoya and I don't get it. You have the most to lose, you have worked so hard and now what? You're going to throw it all away but disregarding the rules?"

By the end of his rant Tamaki was out of breath and his mind has gone blank. A spark of rage had ignited in Kyoya's eyes and the glare made Tamaki want to back down and apologise but he knew that he had to stop this once and for all. The flame quickly froze in the ice cold eyes and Kyoya raised his hand to hit Tamaki like he had done to Haruhi back on the mountain, and like his father had hit him Tamaki remembered that life had never felt so far away, it was almost a distant memory or even a dream. How long had they actually been on this godforsaken island?

Kyoya dropped his hand and lowered his voice so Tamaki had to strain to hear him clearly. The tone sent shivers of fear and intimidation down his spine as he watched his friend tower over him.

"I've had to live with rules all of my life: my father's rule, school rules, society's rules. So do you know what I say? I say fuck you and your rules."

With that said, Kyoya spun round on his heels and stalked into the forest with his spear help expertly in his hands and nothing Tamaki could say would stop him. Once the icy feel of what had just happened was melted by the dimming rays of the sun, Tamaki could move again, he wandered around the platform, pacing and thinking, thinking and pacing, _what would an adult do?_

Tamaki sighed he may be sixteen but he was no adult yet and it bothered him how little he thought like one, he didn't have Haruhi's logic or Kyoya's sharp mind and the looks he had pride himself in weren't helping him at all.

Once the sun started setting he decided to call it a day, his head was pounding with the strain of leadership and he walked in silence to the shelter with Haruhi. He spent the night as he had the past few nights wondering about rescue and thinking of all the things he would do when he got back to his home and of course he prayed that help and rescue would come soon.


End file.
